The Brothers Flub-Bard Brain Midquel
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: Takes place during the episode "Bard Brain". Guapo has to take care of a brain-damaged Fraz.


"Bard Brain Midquel"

In their room at their mansion on the beatnik planet, Guapo was playing his bongos that were in his lap. His brother Fraz was walking around the room spouting gibberish that the citizens of the beatnik planet thought was poetry. Just then Fraz stopped spouting gibberish and began to urinate on the floor! Guapo looked up from his bongos, and saw what was happening. "Beejabbers!" he cried in shock. He rushed over to where Fraz was—careful not to slip in his urine.

"Fraz you've forgotten how to use the toilet!" he cried. Due to Fraz suffering severe brain damage from The Headache Relief Ray, he had forgotten to do everything, and that included using the toilet. Just then Fraz stopped urinating—his purple bottoms soaked and urine-stained. "Wait right here Fraz! I'll be right back!" Guapo said and hurried out of the room. A few seconds later he returned with a mop and bucket. He began mopping the urine off the floor. When he was done he carried the mop and bucket out of the room.

When he came back into the room he carefully helped Fraz out of his bottoms and pink boxers. "Gotta go put these in the dirty clothes basket!" he said and left the room once again. When he returned he said "C'mon Fraz. I need to give you a bath to wash the urine off of you". He took Fraz's hand and led him into their bathroom. Since Fraz was severely brain dead he didn't argue with Guapo. Guapo drew a bath for him. When the tub was full enough Guapo helped Fraz out of his top, cap, gloves, and shoes, picked him up, and gently sat him down in the tub full of warm water.

Guapo bathed Fraz with a bar of soap, then drained the water in the tub, and carefully helped Fraz out of the tub. He dried Fraz off with a towel, and stepped out of the bathroom for a moment to retrieve some clean underwear and bottoms for Fraz. He came back into the bathroom with the two items, and helped Fraz get dressed. "There. Good as new" he said smiling, "Since you forgot how to use the toilet, I'll have to get you some diapers to wear. C'mon". Scooping Fraz up in his arms, Guapo carried him out of the bathroom, and all the way out the front door of their mansion, to where The Hoog was parked.

Inside The Hoog Guapo placed Fraz in the passenger's seat, and buckled his seatbelt. Then got in the driver's seat, and buckled _his_ seatbelt. He headed for the nearest grocery store.

When Guapo came upon the nearest grocery store, he parked The Hoog in the grocery store's parking lot. Holding Fraz tightly by the hand so that he wouldn't run off and get hurt, Guapo exited The Hoog along with Fraz. They entered the grocery store where Guapo grabbed a bugee. He placed Fraz inside the bugee, and began rolling it towards the aisle that had diapers on it. He went down that aisle that had diapers, baby wipes, baby powder, baby food, and many other baby items. He selected diapers, wipes, and a baby bottle. Since Fraz was too brain dead to do anything, Guapo would have to bottle feed him. He couldn't let him drink from a cup on account he would spill the beverage in it.

He took his items to the check out, where a cashier rang up the items, and he paid for them with the money he and Fraz had made from Fraz's "poems". The cashier bagged his items, and gave him his receipt. He pushed the bugee of bagged items out of the store into the parking lot where The Hoog was parked. Keeping a close eye on Fraz, he placed the bagged items inside The Hoog. Then he and Fraz got in The Hoog, and headed back to their mansion.

When they arrived at their mansion Guapo took the bagged items into the kitchen along with Fraz. He then took Fraz into the bathroom, where he placed a diaper on him. "There you go Fraz. Now you won't go on the floor anymore" Guapo said. Fraz only replied with gibberish.

During dinner Guapo fed Fraz mashed potatoes and soup on account he had forgotten how to eat solid food. He also bottle fed him a beverage.

Later that evening The Flub Brothers were watching "The Buddy Buddocks Show" when a stench reached Guapo's nose. He held his nose and looked over at Fraz, knowing he had soiled his diaper. "Peeyew! Time to change your diaper!" Guapo cried. He took Fraz into the bathroom. Placing a clip on his nose he removed Fraz's dirty diaper. He wiped him with baby wipes, and placed a fresh diaper on him. After washing his hands Guapo led Fraz out of the bathroom.

That night as Guapo was getting ready for bed, he helped Fraz into his pajamas, and laid him down in their king-sized bed. He kissed Fraz on the forehead and told him goodnight. Fraz went to sleep immediately snoring as Guapo got in bed, and went to sleep as well. A life of luxury. What more could a Flub ask for?

The End


End file.
